Bella's Broken Heart
by ultimatefan2093
Summary: I know it's been done a lot but I always imagined it differently so here's my version. Bella was changed in New Moon and Edward never found her. Bella joins a coven and guess who she meets at school?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I know this is a worn out idea, but I always thought it would be different then what everyone else has done so here's my chapter 1.**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight…who doesn't wish they did?**

****Bella POV****

"Bella," a voice called and I was pulled out of my daydream. I turned toward Ashley and smiled.

"Yes?"

"We're going to be late, come on," she said flitting to my side and beginning to tug on my arm.

"All right, but you know we won't be late," I said.

"Oh, I know but we gotta scope the school."

I laughed as I let her pull me down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and we both said goodbye to Jason and Lucy, our 'parents'. We had just moved to another new town. This time Ashley and I were posing as fraternal twins. Thank God we looked alike with our same hair color, though hers was much shorter than my long brunette entanglement of curls. What we were also gave us the same eye and skin color.

We would be starting as freshmen…joy. It was a larger town this time. The school population alone was close to two-thousand so we should be able to slip into the crowd.

Jason was going to work as an architect. He loved buildings. I couldn't understand his attraction but it brought him happiness. Lucy was also working, but as a bank teller. Again I didn't understand the excitement. In reality, Ashley was the oldest but she had been changed when she was eighteen, just like me, so she looked young. Lucy was also older than me, but she also looked it. She looked to be in her mid-thirties and was thirty-six when changed. Jason was the same age as me. We'd both been born the same year; I'd just been changed younger. He'd been changed when he was thirty-eight. This was my coven. We'd been together for seventy-two years and weren't planning on changing that.

So that's our sad story. Now, it's time for school.

Jason had registered us last week and gotten our schedules. We had three classes and lunch together. I was actually excited about this school. It was different so it wouldn't remind me of Ed…_him_. I cursed myself silently. I still couldn't even thing his name.

I ran out to Ashley's Ferrari and yes, I said Ferrari. She threw the car in gear and raced out of our driveway hitting 92 mph in a minute's time. On the road we got to school in two minutes going 133 mph the whole time. It should've been eight minutes but when you like speed, have the means to go fast, and are excited, why not?

As she swung into the parking spot, I looked around. A lot of faces stared at us but I ignored them. I looked at Ashley. "Ready, sis?" she just grinned back. Simultaneously, we opened our doors and got out. If people hadn't been staring before, they were now. It didn't help that Ashley had worn her favorite outfit; dark, skinny jeans, a bright pink top that was low cut and pink stiletto heels. I had remained much more modest in my outfit, wearing dark jeans and a pale blue shirt with no adornment. It was a V-neck, but nothing special.

We headed to the front door, ignoring everyone but out of the corner of my eye I saw…oh, no…a silver Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone ready…Don't own anything.**

****Bella's POV****

A silver Volvo. I froze and Ashley immediately recognized the change. I turned to her. "Do you see it?" I asked almost frantically. "Please tell me it's just my imagination."

"See what?"

"The silver Volvo. It's _their_ car," she looked over my shoulder. She froze too.

"Sorry sweet. I can't say you're imagining it. It's there. It's probably not them though," she tried to comfort me. She knew my entire story.

"Look then. Please look," I begged her. I wanted her to use her power. She was able to influence technology. Not much help when she was created 239 years ago, but as technology became more and more a part of life, it had become useful.

She looked into my eyes, my desperate eyes. She nodded and closed her eyes. I waited a few moments and suddenly her eyes flew open.

"I think they are. I think they're here. No Cullens but all their first names; Emmet, Alice, and _him_ Hale and Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock; all under the same address and guardians, Carlisle and Esme Hale."

My heart would have stopped beating if it hadn't already. "It's them. They're here. Do you know the odds of that?"

"Sure, one in 15,974 and that's just in the U.S."

"Exactly."

"Bella, relax. You aren't Bella Swan anymore. You're Bella Powerson. You can handle this, and you will. Come on. The bells going to ring in three minutes," she said taking off to biology.

'Stupid school' I thought looking up at the brick building. I hurried to my class. My teacher looked up as I approached her desk. I shyly smiled at her. "I'm Bella Powerson."

"Of course, welcome to Honors English. I'm Miss Dzack but everyone calls me Miss D." the peppy, short haired brunette teacher told me. "You can sit there next to Mary," she said pointing to the only empty seat.

I sat down to listen. They were studying _Romeo and Juliet_. I'd always loved that story but I knew it by heart and it was so easy to slip into my own thoughts. I struggled against the idea because I knew what I would think about if I did. The Cullens.

Finally, fourty-five long minutes later the bell rang. I hurried out of the room. Going upstairs I quickly scoped out the history department. I smelled the faint hint of vampires, but they must've been from the day before so I went into my classroom. I walked up to the teacher. Went through a similar process with Mr. Kowskin and took a seat in the back corner. Suddenly, a strong and new breeze of vampire scent blew toward me in the room. I looked up slowly and cautiously saw out of the corner of my eye, a pixie-sized, dark haired vampire sit down in the seat next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, so I don't own Twilight. In case you're wondering that's Stephenie Meyer.**

****Bella's POV****

The pixie knew. I could just tell. When Mr. Kowskin started class, he decided to introduce me. "Everyone say hello to our new student Bella."

A few people muttered hellos but I could see the pixie nodding in confirmation out of the corner of my eye. Yes, she definitely knew. When Mr. Kowskin began to talk, she did too, too low and fast for the humans to be able to hear.

"Bella, what happened? We thought you were dead and now here you are."

I ignored her, knowing I wouldn't be able to control my emotions if I spoke. Through class she got more and more persistent. As she realized I was ignoring her she became frantic. "Did I do something? I only left because Edward made me, you know that right? I've missed you everyday since."

I had flinched at _his_ name but also pulled my arms off the desk and wrapped them around my chest to keep my heart whole.

This action didn't escape her notice and when the bell rang, neither could I. I stood up to go to the door but to do so I had to pass her and she wasn't going to let me without a word to her.

"Bella, please?" she begged. Her eyes filled with hurt. My willpower began to crumple but at the last second, Ashley flitted into the room.

"Come on Bella. Don't want to make us late…" she stopped when she saw my predicament. "Get away from her," she said seething.

Alice stepped back in surprise and I made a break for it. Reaching Ashley I grabbed her and tried to pull her out of the classroom. She resisted and turned back to Alice. "If you come near her again, I'll rip your throat out," she said quickly, obviously aware the teacher was still in the room.

Then, before Alice could answer, Ashley ended up dragging me out of the room. She had to pull me most of the way as I was not focused on my surroundings. As we reached our next room, she realized I was not ready to go in and pulled me into the nearby bathroom.

"Bella, relax," she told me…again. Why does she keep saying that to me today?

"How can I?"  
"Because, it's just Alice. At least it wasn't _him_. Come on, that was the bell," she said and I took a breath to steady myself, a habit I still had from being human. She waited another 5.2 seconds and I was ready.

We walked into the classroom, attempting to look sheepish. We were only about a minute late. Ashley took the lead. "Sorry we're late. We got lost. I'm Ashley and this is Bella."

The teacher just nodded. "Okay, there are seats open over there."

We sat down and Ashley turned to distract me more, asking about my teachers and classes as if she were my mom. I answered until the teacher gave the class busy work. Then, she came over. I looked up and finally realized what class I was in, German. German 1 to be more exact. I almost grimaced at the idea. I already spoke German, but at least it wasn't Spanish…again. Thankfully this school had been big enough to throw in a few new classes for Ashley and me.

"Sorry about being so short earlier, but I had to get the others started," the teacher was saying. I tuned back in. "Now, how much German do you know?"

Ashley jumped in, "We're actually fairly fluent in German. Our grandparents only speak German so we learned fairly young." This was a lie of course but what could we say. We were vampires who had time to learn almost every language in the world?

The teacher was surprised. "Oh, may I ask why you took German then? We have four other languages available at this school."

Ashley laughed. "If you needed credits, but already was perfect at one of the options, wouldn't you take it?" This was a lie too. We knew the other four languages and had picked at random.

The teacher nodded, understanding and then left us to our own devices for the rest of the period. Finally, the bell rang and Ashley and I headed off to lunch. We pulled out a deck of cards, our favorite means of amusement and began to play. Suddenly, I smelled the scent of four distinctive vampires, all approaching Ashley and I.

**Sorry for another cliffy, but I like them. It keeps you coming back. Thanks for all reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Twilight and its characters, but I do own Lucy, Jason and Ashley.**

****Bella's POV****

I looked over as four of the five sat down at _our_ table. Ashley hissed softly but no doubt, menacingly. None of them seemed concerned. Instead they all turned to me.

Alice spoke first, again in a sad voice, "What happened Bella?"

I looked through the faces of my old, almost family. The one I wanted to see most and least wasn't there. I spoke one word, "Laurent," then dropped my head to look at my half of the deck.

Jasper must have had some difficulty with the next minute or so. Alice was confused, Rosalie looked angry, Ashley was murderous, and Emmett, Emmett was excited. As for myself, I was just sad. Sad because I still wasn't good enough for _him_ and that hurt.

"Laurent? Laurent did this to you? We will track him down and kill him," Rosalie said menacingly.

I looked up startled. 'Wait, Rosalie wasn't angry at me…but Laurent.' I looked at her and said, "Don't bother. He was killed shortly after."

"Oh," she said almost disappointed.

"By who, you?" Jasper butt in to ask.

"No, the La Push pack. That's the only reason I'm not dead. They interrupted his feed," I said.

"He was feeding on you?! Now I really wish I could've taken him down! But, wait, what La Push pack?" Alice jumped back in.

"The werewolves are back, aren't they?" Emmett asked.

"They were…seventy-four years ago. That's when I was changed and left," I answered.

"Bella, please tell us what happened…please." Alice pleaded and as I looked into her eyes, my willpower crumbled.

"After you left, I kinda fell into a depression. I don't remember much for the first few months but then I don't know what happened but I'd describe it as waking up. I began to be myself a bit more, but I still hurt. I had a hole in my heart…until Jake." I paused and saw confusion on four faces. Ashley just squeezed my arm. "I went to visit my dad's friend's son…from the reservation. We hung out for a bit, but then…he changed. He became a werewolf. I didn't know until after, because he began to ignore me. I went for a walk in the woods, trying to distract myself. I ran into Laurent and he said he was hunting and since I was there, he began to feed on me. In the middle of it, five huge wolves distracted him and chased him off. As for me, I began to change. Two and a half days later, I woke to the sight of Jacob. He told me what he was, that they'd killed Laurent…and that I'd have to leave. He wouldn't be able to stop the rest of the pack from killing me too. So I ran. I ran deep into the woods and stumbled on Lucy." At this everyone looked toward Ashley. "Not her. My 'mother'" I said, even adding the air quotes. "She had been changed for a while but was still fighting it. She was also sad because in her bloodlust, she'd killed her best friend. I told her about the vegetarian way and we began to live together and she got happier. A couple years later, Ashley came along." I said nodding in her direction. "She wasn't happy but had been one of us for about two centuries. We told her about our way and she agreed to try it. We had started a coven. So 27 ½ years later Lucy changed Jason and they are not mates. That's about everything of importance," I finished.

They began asking questions. I answered but I kept drifting my thoughts back to the meadow I'd been changed in. Ashley jumped in for me. She wasn't shy. In turn, we learned about their current story. Jasper and Emmett were juniors, Alice and Rosalie were sophomores and _he _was a freshmen. Jasper and Rosalie were still called siblings, just not twins and were foster kids. The others were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

I left in slightly higher spirits. Ashley had finally relaxed about the majority of them, but still spoke venom of _him_. With this change, our business class flew by. We parted as she headed off to history and I went to biology.

It was ironic I guess because as I walked into the room, I saw that last vampire at this school.

**Edward's POV for the next chapter. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. Oh darn. Haha**

****Edward's POV****

I was back in freshmen biology. God, this was a boring class and there was no chance of my brilliant Bella easing the torment. My heart ached at the thought of her name and I fought the urge to curl myself into a ball. Suddenly, my…no, not mine anymore. An angel walked into the room. My body couldn't comprehend how she could be here but my mind turned it into reason. I was hallucinating…again. It would make sense to hallucinate about her in this class thought it was nothing like the junior-level biology class we were in together in Forks. One thing didn't make sense though. Why was I hallucinating with her as a vampire but again my mind saw reason? If she was a vampire, we could be together. Why did I not change her when I had the chance?

Throughout the entire lesson I stared at my hallucination. I couldn't stop and when the bell rang, she got up and walked out.

I followed her still in a trance but snapping out of it when I lost her in the crowd.

****Bella's POV****

He just sat there staring at me the whole class. I managed not to look at him and rushed to meet Ashley for math.

She saw my distress but I just shook my head and she let it go. As soon as the bell rang, we raced back to her car and sped out of the school.

****Edward's POV****

I climbed into the passenger seat of my Volvo. I hated being a freshman. I couldn't drive and had to leave my Volvo in the hands of Alice. The others all piled into the back. They all looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked sharply. They continued to stare at me in disbelief and I continued to be confused until I caught their thoughts.

'_Bella is here. She's a vampire! You destroyed my best friend for no reason and now you are going to fix it!' _Alice was yelling at me with her mind.

'_My little sis is back. This is going to be so much fun. She can wrestle me but she won't beat me. Oh Bella, this'll be so much fun,' _Emmett of course.

'_Alice is mad and happy. Better watch out Edward. I'd stay away from her for awhile. I haven't seen her like this for so long. God I love this pixie. I can't wait 'til we get home. We are going to have some fun finally,' _Ew, Jasper. Stop with your fantasies.

'_Bella is here you idiot! Oh, I hope she forgives me and her sister seems nice, when she's not threatening our lives. Wouldn't blame her for what the dumbass put Bella through. You had better fix everything as soon as we are dropped off,' _thought Rosalie.

My body had frozen at this torrent of thoughts. "Alice, where is she?" I yelled as soon as I could make my body move. She swung the car into a hidden driveway on the same street.

"Follow it," was all she said. I got out and raced down the mile and a half long driveway. After only a few seconds, I saw a house, a mansion actually. I could hear the voices coming from inside. Then, I heard Bella's magical voice.

"How can he do this to me? As if my heart wasn't already in pieces. I thought I was getting over him but apparently not. My heart broke again, twice today. First at the sight of him and then when he just ignored me. Not even a 'Hi Bella, how's it been?'" I heard the dry sobs of our kind and now my heart broke. In another trance-like state, I walked forward to comfort her.

"Should we leave? We can leave if you can't handle it. Do you want us to leave?" a male voice asked.

"NO!" I yelled as I burst through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so once again I don't own Twilight. Reviews are appreciated, so thanks to everyone who already has. If you want something in it, just put it in the review and I'll see if I can incorporate it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

****Ashley's POV****

After we raced home from school, Bella and I told Jason and Lucy about the Cullens. Well, mostly I told. Bella was still upset. She'd opened up and relaxed a bit during lunch but had regressed by math. Something had happened in her biology class but I didn't bring it up so not to hurt her.

Lucy became concerned quickly while I resumed the fuming I had from before. I didn't understand this guy. He was one of us. We mate for life. Just because she was a human at the time, it shouldn't change that. That's why Bella still felt like this about him. His feelings shouldn't have changed but I was mad he did this to her. Just accept the fact you love her and come back to her.

And he did. I had tuned out of the conversation, but I quickly tuned back in when he burst through our door. He was exactly like I remembered him, good-looking though not my taste. The only difference was the expression on his face and the anguish in his eyes. Yes, he looked different then he did 150 years ago when I hunted with him for about a week. I'd heard about his family's lifestyle and accepted it when I joined Bella and Lucy. It wasn't so bad and I enjoyed the rewards that came with it. But now, I looked into the black eyes of Edward once again and I knew I was right. He hadn't stopped loving her.

By now, Bella had reacted. She'd fled. Edward's shoulders dropped and he let her go. He turned, saw me. "Ashley," he nodded.

"Edward," I nodded back and he slowly, slow down even for a human, walked back out the door. "Luce, find out where the Cullens live. I'll be right back," I said and raced out the still open door. Lucy and I both knew where Bella'd go. She had found it the day we got here and had come here each day for the whole week. It was a meadow.

****Bella's POV****

I reached the meadow and crumpled in the middle. My body wasn't tired, but my mind was. Too much had happened today. I had only been there a few minutes when I heard someone coming. I sniffed and recognized Ashley's scent. I went back to just laying there, trying not to think.

She sped into the meadow but then began to walk slowly up to me. She knelt, probably just to be closer. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you." She paused.

"Just say it. Nothing more can happen to me today. Nothing more can hurt me today." She nodded.

"I met Edward once, before you were even born. Even then, a time he wasn't happy, he never looked like he did when he looked at you five minutes ago. The anguish of the pain he's caused you, written so clearly on his face. I also know the nature of our kind. We're like swans. We mate for life. He found his mate. He'll never change to another.

I just stared up. 'So he'd moved on, like he said he…wait, what?' "What?" I finally voiced.

"When he fell in love with you, he found his mate. His only mate," she emphasized the word only.

I sat up automatically. "Then why did he say those things? Can you answer that?" I practically begged her. I needed to understand. Even with such a precise mind, I couldn't wrap my head around this idea.

"No, I can't," I was disappointed and sighed. "But I have a guess." I perked back up. "He was always a kind person. He didn't like hunting and killing people. I knew him during the short time he ever did. But, he was almost ready to go back to his father, Carlisle, and those were evil people and he still didn't like hurting them. You, who he fell in love with, to hurt you, would destroy him. And according to you, he was, in a way, responsible for pain toward you multiple times. He wanted to protect you."

"Then why'd he tell me he didn't love me?" I asked angrily. I knew this was unfair to Ashley, but I couldn't help it.

"So you'd let him go. So you'd move on and stop getting hurt from us being around you," said a voice as another person stepped into the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Twilight. Oh well, a girl can dream.**

****Alice's POV****

I reached the house and jumped out of the Volvo already squealing. "Esme, you'll never guess what happened today. Esme, come here."

She walked out of the house. "What is it this time Alice? Did somebody compliment your outfit?"

I sighed. They'd never understand me. "No, but they definitely should have. I mean look at it," I said doing a spin.

"I already saw it Alice. Now tell me what…wait, where's Edward? He hasn't taken off again has he? Oh. That boy will drive me to my grave."

"That'd be hard to do," Emmett put in. I glared at him.

"Emmett," I whined, "Let me tell my story." I turned back to Esme. "Edward's fine. He's with Bella," I said in excitement.

"What?" was all Esme could manage.

"Bella's here with another coven. I guess it's hers," I said but then the Sight fell over my eyes and I was sucked into a vision.

_Edward wandered through a town that looked like it was somewhere in Europe. He looked in pain again but I knew it was soon because he was wearing the same clothes as earlier today. Another scene. Bella and Ashley would be in a beautiful meadow. They were discussing Edward and Ashley needed help convincing her to go after Edward._

I pulled out of my vision to the expectant faces of my family. No time to explain though. Instead I took off toward Bella's house, caught hers and Ashley's scents and followed. I was just in time to step in with the answer I saw desperately needed.

"So you'd let him go. So you'd move on and stop getting hurt from us being around you," I said stepping toward her. "At least that's what he believed. Please believe me."

She looked at me. Her eyes, narrowed at first, soon filled with trust. "I believe you but what about him?"

I sighed. "He ran off after you did. He always said you needed to move on. I don't know exactly what happened, so I'm assuming you took off at the sight of him. I got a vision. He ran to you Europe. Oooh, I hope he gets to Paris. He definitely needs to pick up a cute outfit for you," I said narrowing my eyes.

She laughed, "Same old Alice. So, Europe?"

I nodded. "Just follow the longitude line from here in Northern Montana, pass the North Pole, and then stop at the first town you get to. He'll be wandering the crowd in the town square."

She stood up and so did Ashley. Bella took off north and Ashley and I started to walk out of the meadow together.

"So, where did you get that outfit?" I began the conversation with her.

****Edward's POV****

She ran and I let her. I had hurt her so much. She didn't want me so I let her go as the pain washed over me. I nodded to my old acquaintance, too much in pain to wonder about her. I just began to run. I ran and ran until I was running through snow and finally hit the North Pole.

I was at the top of the world. Ironic when I felt as if I am on the bottom. I knew I had school the next day, but I also knew I wouldn't last. The three or so hours it had taken me to run from that town in Montana had been blissful. Well better than now that I had stopped, so I kept running. Whenever I hit any amount of water, I just swam. I finally ended up near civilization in Eastern Europe. I slowed and casually walked into a town. I didn't know what I was doing so I just wandered. The time change made it an early morning and sky looked cloudy. The early risers gave me cover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's so late, but I was sick, then I had to catch up in school. Anyway, finally, here's the awaited Chapter 8. Oh and I don't own any Twilight.**

****Bella's POV****

I was pretty fast. I knew he was fast too, but I could still follow his scent, one that was fairly fresh. I lost him through water but followed Alice's advice and always found it again. It was a long run and Edward had a decent head start on me, but a few hours later, I saw the trees thinning and slowed my pace. Sure enough, I saw small town. The town square was pretty busy and looked like a morning market was going on.

Staying inconspicuous, I looked through the crowd for Edward. Even as I watched, I saw him slip out and then out of sight. I followed, relying on scent again. I soon found him. He was sitting with his face in his hands under some stairs that led up to a house's door.

I sighed out loud. His head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine. "What am I going to do with you Edward?" I asked. I wanted to shake my head at him but I was unable to tear my gaze from his eyes so my head stayed still.

He stood up slowly, took a step closer. "Is this another hallucination? I've had so many of you."

"No, I'm really here." _That explains a lot._

"Why? Why did you come after me?" he asked. I quickly became confused.

"Because, I still love you."

"That's all I needed to hear," and he stepped forward and kissed me. I felt the need behind his kiss and returned it with my own. It was different than anything else I'd ever experienced either as human or vampire.

I also remembered how hesitant he'd been whenever I'd kissed him before. All that hesitation was gone now and I reveled in it. As for my heart, I felt well. Whole. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect-not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place. [**A/N: yes, this is the back of New Moon without the part about her heart and blood beating through her.]**

He finally pulled back and I let him. "I love you. I always did and I always will," he said simply.

I nodded. "Ok, I can live with that." He laughed. "Ready to go back? You still need to meet my family. I must tell you, beware of Ashley. She's not one to let anyone get away with anything. But maybe you already knew that."

"I only knew her for about a week. She wasn't very snippy then."

It was my turn to laugh. "I wish I'd seen that part of her." He kissed my forehead, grabbed my hand and pulled me away, heading north once again.

I let him pull me for a bit before I got an idea. I pulled my hand out of his, briefly loving the idea that I actually could, and took off. I sensed, rather than heard, him behind me. I kept running and managed to keep ahead of him. At one point though, he caught me and I realized he'd been letting me stay ahead. I turned back to him, "what?" I demanded.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You were holding out on me," I whined. He laughed.

"I didn't know where you wanted to go so I was following your lead," he explained.

"Then why did you decide to stop me now? We still have about halfway to go."

"Do you know where we are? I stopped here before but it didn't feel right." He looked at me with joy in his eyes. "We are at the North Pole. Bella, we are at the top of the world." And he smiled. It lit up his face. My favorite crooked smile. If I still had a heartbeat it would be speeding. And out of habit, I let him control this kiss.

It wasn't even like the one we'd just had. This one was more and I wondered if we might actually go farther. I started to make it clear that I wanted to but like when I was human, he pulled back.

"Not now Bella."

"Why not? You can't hurt me anymore. Why not now?"

"Because, I want to do this right." Then he sank to one knee and asked, "Bella, my only love, will you marry me?"

I held back. Although I hadn't seen either of my parents in years, their situation was still in my mind. But was ire ally like them? My mother, no. My father, yes, but he had still wished things had ended up differently for him and Renee and I knew that I wanted Edward. Truly, deeply loved him.

"Yes, I will," I said.

**Yay, new chapter. How many of you thought it'd be another cliffie? Well, I couldn't do that for this chapter. We'll see about Chapter 9 tho.**


End file.
